Huggly
'Huggly '''is a HTFF Character. Character Bio 2016-19 Huggly was a light-blue and purple panda (revealed to be a polar bear wearing mascara in Conceal Your Fate) wearing a white sailor suit. He is known for being cute and is adored by many characters who lay eyes on him. However, this is only a facade. He is actually quite self-centered and vain, taking pride in his appearance to the point where he'd get upset if someone gets more attention (especially someone cuter than him). He even harbors a darker, sadistic side which usually becomes apparent when someone tries to ruin his plans. He normally uses his cuteness to distract or even mesmerize others so that he can take advantage of them. In reality, he is self-centered and bratty. When another character recognizes this, Huggly will keep to his innocent act to make that character look bad to others. 2019-current In Teddy or Not, his latest mishap gets Huggly killed and his body destroyed completely. However, he magically reincarnates in the body of a teddy bear. While retaining mostly the same features, he also bears the characteristics of a stuffed toy - lack of hands and feet, glass eyes, and a stitch line that expands down his head and belly. Huggly believes this to be an improvement as it only makes him look cuter. He typically acts like a motionless object so other characters would bring him home, or to humilate anyone who witnesses him "coming to life". With this opportunity, Huggly has also become more deranged and will attempt to get rid of anyone of anything that overshadows him. He makes girly giggles (his trademark) whenever he gets his way. He acts girly at times and also has a sweet tooth for sugary foods. Episodes Starring Roles *Panda-cakes *Ugly Huggly *Cute But Psycho as Hell *Attention Seeker *Cute Couples *You Can't Bamboozle Me *Pony Rides *Mask Our Feelings *Conceal Your Fate *Teddy or Not *Toys and Girls *Stuffed with Fear Featuring Roles *Memetic Mutation *Ice Cream, Ice Scheme *Walk a Smile in their Shoes Appearances *TBA Deaths #Panda-cakes - Decapitated by Chef Meow. #Ugly Huggly - Mutates into a giant zit and then popped. #Cute But Psycho as Hell - Vomits to death #Attention Seeker - Killed by Emojie off-screen. #Cute Couples - Smashed by a door. #You Can't Bamboozle Me - Exploded by loud sound. #Pony Rides - Kicked to death by the pony (Debatable). #Conceal Your Fate - Smashed in the face. #Teddy or Not - Body dissolved (revived as a teddy bear). #Toys and Girls - Breaks apart in a toilet. #Stuffed with Fear - Explodes from overstuffing. Injuries #Memetic Mutation - Leg falls off as a result of toxic waste contamination. #Cute But Psycho as Hell - Gets attacked by wild dogs, his face gets scratched by a black cat, his feet get burned by coffee, and a water splash launches him into the sky and he falls to the ground after that. #Cute Couples - Scoops his eye out with a spoon. #Ice Cream, Ice Scheme - Trips from Lillie running too close to him. #Walk a Smile in their Shoes - Face and fingers cut off. #Mask Our Feelings - Smashed in the face with a shovel, later smashed by a ceiling light. #Teddy or Not - Ripped open and pierced by needles. #Toys and Girls - Ripped in half. Kill count *Nutty - 1 ("Panda-cakes") *Lovely - 1 ("Ugly Huggly") *Cuddles - 1 ("Ugly Huggly") *Toothy - 1 ("Ugly Huggly") *Giggles - 1 ("Ugly Huggly") *Stacy - 1 ("Ugly Huggly") *Paws - 1 ("Ugly Huggly") *Squabbles - 1 ("Cute Couples") *Generic Tree Friends- 1+ ("Ugly Huggly"), ("You Can't Bamboozle Me") *Todd - 1 ("Teddy or Not" ''along with Nuppet) *Nuppet - 1 ("Teddy or Not") *Zet - 1 ("Toys and Girls") Trivia *He is one of LOD's display characters who was given a page and permission for use. *Originally lacking clothes, he was later given a sailor suit similar to that Truffles. When he was turned into a teddy bear, he lost his clothes, save for his hat which now looks slightly different. *He is based off of Gideon Gleeful and Nom Nom (from Gravity Falls and We Bare Bears, respectively). *He enjoys certain kinds of anime and making cute poses. *While he may kill deliberately, he is not a Flippy-sue. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Purple Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Pandas Category:Bears Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Season 78 Introductions Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:More kills than deaths Category:Small characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Stuffed Toys